Wheel trims are elements that can be coupled to the outside of wheels of a vehicle, and are able to provide style, and in some cases also improvements to the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
The fastening of the trims of the wheels of the vehicles has been traditionally done by means of plastic elements that are coupled to the surface of the rim using pressure.
For example, a solution used to couple the trim to the rims of the wheels consists of endowing the wheel trim with a metallic ring flexible in the inner portion thereof, which fits in fastening modules of the wheel trim by means of pressure.
The main disadvantage of this system of coupling with rings is that the placement of the ring in said fastening modules must be done manually, individually coupling the ring in each fastening module, which is inconvenient and costly.
There are also several retention systems based on fastening the wheel trim to a wheel through the screws that fasten the wheel to the vehicle. This type of solution requires screws with a specific geometry, impeding the standardization sought by car manufacturers. The present invention enables the retention of the trim in the wheel of the vehicle through commonly used (standard) screws.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to allow a quick, simple and intuitive fastening of the wheel trim to the wheel of the vehicle. It should also offer important advantages at the level of standardization of rims and screws.